


Like This Forever

by crazygirlne



Series: Snowells Week 2019 [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: Caitlin overhears Cisco and Harry talking.





	Like This Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Snowells week, day 5!

Despite Cisco’s best attempts at talking them into naming the baby Harrison Jr–”He’s Harry’s son. Get it? Harrysson?”–Harry and Caitlin don’t name their child after anybody.

Tobias Wells is definitely his own person. Even at three months, he’s already got a distinct personality. He’s a delight to be around, but he’s also exhausting, and Caitlin and Harry have both gotten into the habit of napping when he does, whichever of them is watching him.

Caitlin slept better than usual the night before, so she’s really only dozing, Toby warm against her chest, but her eyes are closed and her breathing relaxed. She doesn’t  _ mean _ to pretend she’s asleep when Harry and Cisco get into the Cortex.

She’s just too comfortable to put in the effort of letting them know she’s awake.

“I know what you just did,” she hears Cisco hiss.

“You know nothing,” Harry replies calmly, quietly.

Cisco’s voice drops even lower. “You’re saying you  _ didn’t  _ just hide an engagement ring in that drawer? Didn’t you have anywhere better to hide it?”

Caitlin holds her breath, then releases it, waiting for Harry’s response.

He sounds resigned. “She’s less likely to find it here accidentally than she is at our house.”

“I  _ knew  _ it!” Cisco’s voice is louder than he probably means it to be.

“ _ Cisco _ ,” Harry scolds, and Caitlin can picture him looking at her and Toby on the couch, making sure they’re still asleep. “I’d like to keep it a surprise, until I’m ready.”

“What are you waiting for?” Cisco asks.

Harry sighs. “I need to be sure  _ she’s  _ ready. She didn’t ask for the time loop that started everything, she didn’t ask for our relationship to be outed, and the baby… I’ve been ready and happy about everything. I need to know she’s ready before we take another step.”

“Man.” Cisco sounds impressed.

Harry changes the subject, still talking quietly, and Caitlin gets lost in her own thoughts.

He wants to marry her, as soon as she’s ready.

He doesn’t think she’s ready.

And okay, maybe he has a bit of a point. She didn’t exactly want a time loop, hadn’t been aware of feelings for him beyond trust and attraction, and Toby was a wonderful surprise, but a surprise nonetheless.

Except that there’s no part of her that doubts that she’s ready and willing to marry her Harrison Wells. She craves it, without reservation or hesitation, and she has since she saw their married counterparts from other Earths.

By the time Toby starts making the little grunting noises that mean he’s waking up and hungry, Caitlin has a plan. She can’t put it into effect right away, has to wait until Toby is asleep that night in his little portable crib.

Not every night, but a couple times most weeks, Harry and Caitlin stay late at Star Labs. Toby sleeps fine there, too, and it’s the only chance they really get to work on technical or scientific things together without interruption. Sometimes, other members of Team Flash stick around, too, but tonight, it’s just them.

When Harry comes back from putting Toby in his crib, Cisco-upgraded baby monitor in hand, Caitlin figures it’s time to set her plan in motion.

“Harry,” she says, “you know I want to marry you, right? Whenever you’re ready.”

Alright, so it’s not exactly a complicated plan.

Harry’s mouth opens, then closes, and then he’s smiling, that smile Caitlin’s only seen a few times, when he’s too happy to even contain it.

“That’s good to know.” Harry doesn’t go get the ring like she expects. He doesn’t come give her a kiss or a hug. Instead, he moves over to the drawing board with the problem he’s been working out, and he gets to writing.

Caitlin frowns at his back, then shrugs. He clearly got the message, at least, and that’s what matters, right?

Except she really does want to be married to him sooner than later.

She sits at her computer, trying to decide what to do next. She’d really thought that would be enough.

“Damn it,” Harry mutters. “Snow, my marker’s going dry. Can you go get me another one?”

“Sure,” she says absently, moving into the Cortex while still trying to think through her own problem. She opens the drawer where they keep the spare markers, then she stills.

Next to the package of markers is a ring box. She picks up the box with shaking hands and walks back into the lab.

Harry is no longer pretending to work on his equations. Instead he’s watching her, looking a little more nervous than he probably should considering she already told him her answer.

“That’s not a marker,” he says, the ghost of a smirk crossing his face for only a moment before he comes to stand right in front of her, taking the box gently out of her hands. Her eyes fly to his, and he’s already watching her. “I’ve been thinking about this for a long time, but I wanted to make sure the timing was right.”

“And is it?” She may have nudged him, but she wants to make sure he really was ready, too.

He smirks properly this time. “Snow, do you really think I’d have the ring here at Star Labs if I didn’t think the timing was right? I just needed to know you were on board, too.”

“I am,” she says, and he leans in to press a kiss to her lips. They get distracted for a few minutes, but as soon as they separate, Caitlin sees the ring box still in his hands. “Are you sure you’re ready?” she teases. “You haven’t asked yet.”

Harry doesn’t bother getting down on one knee or even breaking eye contact. He leans in, and his voice is just above a whisper. “Marry me, Caitlin Snow.”

“Alright,” she says just as simply, and there’s that blinding smile again, and then he’s sliding the ring onto her finger before she’s even looked at it.

She already knows it’s perfect.

They kiss again, and then again, and then they get more than a little distracted before Toby wakes up.

“That’s our cue to head home, I think,” Harry says, kissing Caitlin one more time while she straightens her shirt. They retrieve the baby and head home, a happy family, with Caitlin’s new ring sparkling its promise in the moonlight.


End file.
